People who are overweight or obese are more likely to develop cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, gallbladder diseases and joint problems. Carrying extra weight implies carrying extra risks for certain types of cancers including endometrial, breast, prostate and colon cancers. One way to control weight gain, glucose level or lipid level is to take medications or supplements capable to prevent a fast absorption of glucose and lipid. A composition comprising a lipid absorption inhibitor and further a glucosidase inhibitor may achieve such objectives.
Glucosidase inhibitor or lipid absorption inhibitor has been suggested to use as a secondary drug in compositions, such as US Patent Applications 20060135460, 20060287242 and 20080242593. Current invention discloses various compositions comprising a lipid absorption inhibitor and further a glucosidase inhibitor.
Popular lipid absorption inhibitors are ezetimibe and orlistat. Ezetimibe localizes at the brush border of the small intestine and inhibits the absorption of cholesterol, leading to a decrease in the delivery of intestinal cholesterol to the liver. This causes a reduction of hepatic cholesterol stores and an increase in clearance of cholesterol from the blood. Orlistat is in a class of medications called lipase inhibitors. Other lipid absorption inhibitors are SCH48461, SCH58235, SCH 58053, rexinoids, saponins (such as pamaqueside and tiqueside).
Glucosidase inhibitors slow the digestion of starch in the small intestine, so that glucose from the starch of a meal enters the bloodstream more slowly. Examples of inhibitors are miglitol, acarbose, aspergillusol A, (Z)-3-butylidenephthalide (isolated from Ligusticum port), butyl-isobutyl-phthalate (isolated from Laminaria japonica rhizoid), copper sulfate, difluorotetrahydropyridothiazinone, dieckol (isolated from Ecklonia), duboscic acid, ganoderol B (isolated from Ganoderma lucidum), hydroxycoumarin derivatives, kaempferol, kaempferol-3-O-rutinoside, kotalanol, methylelaiophylin (isolated from Streptomyces melanosporofaciens), (E)-1-phenyl-3-(4-styrylphenyl)urea derivatives, N-(phenoxydecyl)phthalimide derivatives, polyhydroxybenzophenones, pycnalin (isolated from Acer pycnanthum), quercetin, Salacinol derivatives (from Salacia reticulate), voglibose, and extracts of cinnamon, Nymphaea stellata flowers, Phellinus merrillii, Schizandra chinensis, white bean (Phaseolus vulgaris) extracts.
The composition further comprises rosin gum, niacin, statin, sweetener or their combinations. Some compositions may also comprise polyethylene oxide.